The Ultimate Sacrifice: A Shinobi's True Strength
by Hinata001
Summary: A sacrifice will be made. Darkness will rise. Only one person can stop them. Spoilers up to 403 and possibly more.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Hinata001 does not own Naruto or everything in this following story would be true. She is just an obsessed fan who wishes she did.

_A dream is as real as you make it. It is a reflection of your innermost thoughts, whether they are good or bad. You can choose to follow in its footsteps or turn your back on it. But the truth of the matter is that it will always be there haunting you._

_Would you risk everything you've dreamt of to save someone else? Even give your own life? For the hero of our story the answer to these questions could be the key to fate of the world. Naruto Uzumaki must choose between his life and everyone he cares about._

_With each step taken a darkness that threatens to engulf everything in its path is slowly rising from the shadows. Secrets threaten to overturn the entire shinobi world. New friends and old rivals must ban together. In the midst of chaos they will find love. And in the end, the ultimate sacrifice will be made_.

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed the prologue for my Warrior fanfic: A Forbidden Secret. I am sorry that I haven't updated it since I put it up 4 months ago, but now that summer is here I can do just that. Unfortunately I cannot update as much as I wish I could. Plus with school out I will not be able to see my friend that I go to for proof reading. On a high note the longer the wait the better I will make it. And I might just give you a little treat if you're good. **

**I would also like to inform everyone that I will not be answering flames or questions about pairings. A list of the pairings I will be using is in my profile for anyone who wants to know ahead of time. With that I end my very long note. Please remember to review. It might just save someone (Wink. Wink.).**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Something's Up

Chapter 1: Something's Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did Naruto's parents would be alive.

_A blonde whisker- marked teenager was running down a long sewer. The frustration in his face seemed to grow with each corner he turned. The sewer kept going on and on, though the boy seemed to know where he was going. Finally he reached a room. He stopped and stared at the steel gates that were kept closed with a seal stick on the opposite side, his frustration at its peak. _

" _**What do you want kit?" **__A chilling voice filled the room. Suddenly a huge fox-like face appeared behind the steel gate that could only be there to hold him in. The blonde seemed unfazed by the fox's sudden appearance, if anything it looked like he expected him._

"_What do you mean what do I want? If I remember correctly, __YOU__ were the one who sent me here," he responded. The fox just laughed and grinned, showing it's huge canines. __**" You seem to forget who you are talking to. Who heals you when you are injured in a fight?"**_

_The blonde murmured something that sounded like "sakura". The fox gave a low growl. __**" I don't think I heard right. Try again."**__ The blonde glared and then said louder " You." _

"_**Good now it comes to my attention that you are after your teammate. Before you even think of rescuing him I am obliged to inform you that what his brother warned has happened. He is no longer your friend. The only way to stop him is to kill him. You have to… **_

" Naruto wake up! Lady Tsunade wants to see you in her office."

Naruto groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He shot up quickly at the sight of a furious Sakura standing over his bed. Her pink hair was pulled back into a small ponytail that meant that she had to work at the hospital today.

When Sakura left he quickly did his normal morning routine. It wasn't long before he was standing outside his house. Deciding that it would be better to use than to use the body flicker technique than to risk the Hokage's temper by being late he formed few hand signs before he disappeared in a flash of light.

A moment later he was leaning against the window of a small office. He noticed that the room was currently empty and decided that he would play a prank, something he hadn't gotten to do since he became a genin 4 years ago. Smiling at the convenient fact that the chair where Tsunade sat was turned towards him he laughed and sat down to waited for her to return.

It didn't take long. 15 minutes later the familiar sound of Tsunade yelling at someone and Shizune apologizing for her could be heard. The door opened and he knew immediately by the sound of the three gruff voices and crude remarks that followed that the Council Elders were there. _This couldn't get any better, _he thought.

" Your late Granny Tsunade. I've been waiting here for 15 minutes," he pouted, twirling around so that he was now facing everyone in the room.

**AN: This may seem like nothing's happening at first but it will get better as I continue. Please be patient with me. I have so many ideas in my head that I can't think straight. Hinata001 would also like to remind you to REVIEW! It's not that hard. You all know how to do it.**


End file.
